Smoking Spot
by konnerkris
Summary: When Edward needs a cigarette Mike comes to his rescue. What will follow now the two are smoking buddies?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is my first fan fic, yey, btw I'm English so sorry for any...non American words?

Chapter One

It was raining outside, which wasn't unusual here in Forks, but it was almost five and no one had come into the store for the last half hour and my mind was starting to go numb. My parents have gone out of town for the weekend and I have to mind the shop while they are away. I know I need the extra money and all but I haven't seen someone my age for two days.

My stomach growls and I start picking at a muffin on the counter and looking down at the maths question I read it for the fourth time 'if 'X' squared add Pi equals four point three and 'XY' equals seventy-two and 'Q' equals the time it takes for a five kilo weight to travel six meters at terminal velocity, what it 'YQ'?

The sound of chimes and a cold blast or wind indicates someone has opened the door.

"Thank God" I say shutting the textbook.

"Excuse me?" a velvety voice replies

"Sorry" I reply looking up "I didn't mean to…" I cut off mid-sentence as the person standing a few paces away lowers his hood to reveal a devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful, boyish face with chalky pale skin, unruly bronze hair, the rain drenched fringe plastered to his forehead, and quizzical golden eyes.

Shutting my half open mouth I ask "Can I help you?"

"Err, yes, I was just wondering if you sell cigarettes here?"

"Sorry no," I reply "you'll have to go to the convenience store in town."

"Oh, Okay Thanks" he says rather disappointedly he gives me a quick but dazzling smile and turns to leave.

For some reason beyond my comprehension I shout "Wait!" a quizzical face turns back to me and I say "If you want I can role you one."

A much brighter smile spreads across his face as he says "who am I to pass up a free cigarette."

I chuckle standing up and reaching under the shelf behind the counter I find my secret stash of backy.

I sit back down on the stall and begin to role.

"So, what you doing in Forks?" I ask. Being a small town I know everyone in Forks and I would have definitely remembered his face.

"Oh, my family and I have just moved here from Alaska."

"Oh really?" I say placing the finished rolly on the counter and begging a second, "You came all the way from Alaska to live in this godforsaken town."

"It's not so bad" he replies

"Come on," I say after finishing the second cigarette, "we'll go out the back, there's a little bit of shelter there."

He comes round the counter and follows me through the doorway into the storage room and then out of the door at the back and we stand under a large oak tree which covers a small amount of ground just outside the door and protects us from the torrential down poor.

"I'm Mike Newton by the way." I say handing him a cigarette.

Long icy fingers brush mine as he takes it and he says "Hi Mike Newton, I'm Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

Edward left after a little more chat so I shut the shop early, there wouldn't be any more customers in this weather, and drove home. When I got in I decided I would finish my homework and go to bed, it was only half five but it was already dark outside and running the store all day really takes it out of me, but when I opened my maths book the answers were already filled in with elegant - definitely not mine – handwriting. I close the book too tired to care and crash out onto my bed.

After thirteen hours sleep I fill really refreshed and almost hyper but most of all I crave a fag. I tip toe across the landing to check my parents are still asleep – they got back late last night - and then down the stairs and out the back door into the woodland behind my house. I find my second stash of backy wrapped in a plastic bag and stuffed under an exposed tree root. I face the trunk of the tree allowing it and my body to act as a barrier to the drizzle whilst rolling the cigarette.

As I light it I remember my encounter with Edward Cullen yesterday and the dream I had about him last night, although I can't remember exactly what happened in it. I finish the fag, stub it out and sneck back up the stairs. I shove my clothes into the wash, have a shower and brush my teeth to get rid of the smell of cigarette smoke. By the time I'm changed and downstairs my parents are awake, dad sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal and my mum making sandwiches on the counter.

I grab a bowl from the cupboard, sit down at the table and pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Anything interesting happen while we were away son?" dad asks.

"Not really dad."

"Didn't blow up the shop or anything?"

"No Dad. Although I did meet someone in the shop, Edward Cullen, he and his family have just moved here from Alaska. He said his family might be by the shop in a few days, apparently they love to go camping."

"The Cullen's you say? Well I'll be on the lookout then. Right we'd better be of" he says walking out to the hallway.

"See you later sweetie." My mum says grabbing the larger of the two lunch boxes from the side. And following him out to their car.

I slowly finish my cereal, I've still got an hour before I have to be at school. I wonder if Edwards going to be there today, he must have been around the same age as me. I quickly decide that he will be so I go back up stairs and change to something a little tighter and then thinking I might finally have a smoking buddy at school run out to fetch my backy from under the tree root.

When I finally decide it's not too early to be leaving, I grab my bag and head out to my piece of shit car that my parents brought be and drive to school. When I arrive I find the car park mostly full I'm just about to pull into my usual spot when I notice a shiny silver Volvo, which I've never seen before. There's a parking space next to it so I continue down the road and park there instead thinking that a new car means a new student and that new student may be Edward Cullen.

As if he had read my thoughts I hear a light wrapping on my window and turn my head to face him, my memory of Edward does not justify him as I am stunned by his beauty for a second. Ignoring the fact I had just thought of him beautiful I turned off the engine and got out of the car.

"Hi Mike." He says as I shut the door.

"Hey!" I reply with a smile, "I thought you might be here today." Yes I finally have a smoking buddy.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" he asks.

"That's weird I was just thinking the same thing."

A huge grin spreads across his prefect face, "They're on me this time." he says pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Know anywhere good to go?"

"As a matter of fact I do." The warning bell fills the air and both are grins fall. "So much for that. Do you know where you're going for first lesson?" we start walking towards the school

"Yeah I'll be fine. We had a short tour of the school this morning."

"Who's we?"

"My two brothers, two sisters and myself"

"Wow big family" I say as we enter the school "I'll find you in the cafeteria at lunch we'll go out for a smoke then."

His smile reappears "Sure thing, till then."

"Buy" I say and we go our separate ways

Jessica bounds up to me a moment later and says "who's the new kid?"

"Oh, that's Edward" I say stopping at my locker to dump some of my textbooks

"He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, I know." Fuck did I say that out loud. "His sisters must be smoking." I say to cover myself. I swear I hear a genital chuckle echo down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's not hard to spot the Cullen's at lunch time. They are sitting in the corner of the long cafeteria, as far away from everyone else as possible. There are five of them – Edward his two sisters and two brothers. They aren't talking and they aren't eating, though they each have a tray of untouched food in front of them.

They don't look anything alike except that they all have faces you'd never expect to see except on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angle.

I did say I would meet Edward at lunch so we could go out for a cigarette but seeing them now I felt a bit nervous going up to their table. They are all looking away – away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I can tell.

As if sensing my nervousness Edward turns towards me with a small smile and gives me a wave indicating for me to come over. With a new found bravery I start for their table, passing my regular table – all my friends staring at me suspiciously – and sat down in an empty chair next to Edward.

"Hi Mike," Edward says, "This is my family" he gestures to his siblings, none of them turned away from what they were looking at except for one of the girls. She is pixielike, thin to the extreme, with small features. Her hair is deep black, cropped short and pointing in all directions.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Alice." she gives a small wave, "this is Emmet" one of Edward's brothers looks at me, he is big – muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair, he stares at me for a second before looking back to what he was looking at before. "And this is jasper." Jasper is taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. He looks in my direction as well and turns away. "And finally Rosalie." I turn to the final member at the table but she is already glaring at me. Rosalie is statuesque. She has a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of the _sports illustrated _swimsuit issue, the kind every boy in this cafeteria would be drooling over. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. Alice turns back to staring at nothing in particular.

It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful – maybe Rosalie, but she wasn't really my type.

"Shall we go?" Edward says.

"Huh?"

"You know." He mimes smoking my putting two of his long pale fingers to his lips.

Once we were outside I lead Edward a few meters into the forest behind the school to a fallen tree which acts as a great bench.

"So, your family's a little strange." I point out as Edward passes me a fag, "no offence or anything."

"None taken." He chuckles "we just don't normally hang out with other people."

"Really," he pulls out a box of matches and lights my cigarette "so why me?"

"So why you what?"

"Why are you hanging out with me?"

"I have yet to figure that out." He chuckles "I suppose it's nice not to be the fifth wheel for once." He lights his own cigarette, there's a little silence as we take drags on our cigarettes. As he speaks again I realise that I was focusing on his full lips and turn to look at a nearby shrub "so Rosalie's not your type?"

"Huh what?" I turn back to him.

"I'm just saying Rosalie is every ones type. You just don't seem to be that into her?"

"Oh right, no she's not."

"Well then who is?" he takes another drag his perfect lips wrapped around the end of the cigarette.

You, your my type "Uh brunets" I reply. Edward just sits there wide eyed "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I've got to go."

"Wait I've only got a few more tokes."

"No. I don't think we should be friends anymore." He says stubbing out his half-finished fag before flying out of the woods faster that I would have thought possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I finish my cigarette and walk back to the cafeteria, after what had happened with Edward I felt slightly confused but I didn't do anything wrong so I wasn't to acknowledge him if he was going to be a prick, I didn't even look in the direction - I knew he would be sitting with his siblings on the same table he was at before.

I lined up in the queue for lunch which was only a few people now but by the time I got to the front of the queue I had lost my appetite from annoyance. all I buy is an apple before I make my way to my regular table and sit down facing away from the Cullen's.

"What was that all about?" Erik asks me as I sit down

"what was what all about?"

"You hanging out with the new kids?"

"Apparently Mikes besties with Edward." Jessica chimes in.

"We're not friends." I reply.

"I thought you were?"

"So did I."

"It's just he seemed really nice to you but he hardly even talks to the rest of us. He only talks in class when the teacher asks him a question. He's relay weird. But the rest of the family seem chatty enough, I even think I might be making friends with Alice."

"What? Really?"

"yeah Alice n me had..."

"I don't care about Alice. Edward relay never talks to anyone but me?"

Yeah, he's a complete loner apparently. I thought if he's friends with you he might be friends with us too but he wouldn't even look at me twice." Jessica says rather jealously.

For lack of better judgment I turn around and look back at the Cullen's I see Edward's lips moving and Alice looks at me with a smile.

As I look at the Cullen's I finally decide that Edward is the most beautiful of the Cullen's. Suddenly Edward looks towards me with his eyebrows raised and then it hits me. Back on the woods I was looking at his lips and he asked me about who my type was, he must have noticed I was staring at him. Shit he must have figured out that I'm gay.

I turn back to my table, my heart racing. He can't have figured it out no one else has, but what if he has, maybe that's why he doesn't want to be friends. Fuck what if he tells everyone else. Perhaps that's what he told Alice just now.

"I've got to go" I say standing up trying to keep my voice steady

"Are you ok?" Jessica asks

"Yeah I…haven't finished my maths homework yet and it's due next period."

"I try to walk at normal speed as I exit the cafeteria before breaking into a run and letting the tears fall from my eyes. He's going to tell everyone that I'm a fucking queer and my life is going to be ruined.

I run back to my smoking spot but it immediately reminds me of Edward – I suppose it's our smoking spot now - so I continue into the forest until I trip over a lose root and crash to the ground. I stay there for a little while sobbing into the ferns until I realise this is completely ridiculous. Who's going to care if I'm gay. My friends, they could all abandon me. My teachers they could fail me. My parents they could disown me.

I suddenly fell sick. I throw up into the ferns. I pull myself of the ground only to slouch down against a nearby tree.

"Hey" a strangely familiar velvet voice says. He was slouching against a tree a few paces away.

"Edward, what do you want? I thought we weren't friends anymore." I say not looking at him.

"I said we shouldn't be friends anymore not that we aren't."

"What the fu…just fuck off Edward."

"Sorry, it's just that I can't have any relationship with you other than friendship."

"Firstly I said fuck off and secondly I never asked you out!"

"Yeah…I know but…"

"Perhaps I don't want to be friends with you!" all his features danced back into his cute quizzical face.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm gay." I ask trying to keep my voice steady.

"I won't. Alice kinda figured it out but she won't say anything either."

"Thanks. Now piss off."

"You know, if you ever need to talk to somebody about…"

"Edward seriously can you just go!"

"if it helps I'm gay too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_Three months later_

I am feeling nervous, so even though I am expecting the rapping on the window it still makes me jump. I turn from my computer to see a smiling Edward sitting on my windowsill.

"Wanna go for a smoke?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies "I'll race you."

"No fair." I chuckle but run for my bedroom door anyway.

Of course he beat me to our usual smoking spot in the woods outside my house. He passes me a fag and I have to light it and take a long drag before I can ask "Edward? Would you go the prom with me?"

A huge grin spreads across his face "As a friend or a date?"

"A date."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course. You're my boyfriend, who else would I take to the prom. Besides I'm getting really annoyed at all those girls asking you go with them."

"Yes Mike I'll go to the prom with you." He says before pressing his smooth hard lips to mine, they taste like smoke."

_Prom _

Edward hired my favourite car to take us to prom.

We had decided not to tell anyone that we were going to prom – except apparently Edward told Alice, see seems to know everything – so that no one would make any trouble about two guys going together.

My parents were very surprised when I walked down the stars in a tux this evening but they were even more surprised when Edward arrived to pick me up. I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a corsage as a joke, he wore it anyway. My parents weren't angry I was going with a boy to the prom but they didn't say anything either.

"Ready?" Edward asks as we pull up outside the school, the cars windows are tinted so no one can see us.

"Yeah," I reply, "but what about the car?" I ask.

"My parents are outside, they wanted to see us at prom together. They'll drive it back."

"I thought we weren't telling are parents we were going to prom!"

Edward shrugs before leaning in to kiss me. "Wait here" he says getting out of the car. I see him walk round the front of the car. I notice the few people still outside the school – were a bit late - are staring at him and the car – it' a nice car – they are probably wondering who Edward brought, no one even knew he was coming, that's what he told all the girls who asked him to the prom. This is going to be a disaster.

"Don't worry" Edward says opening my door and helping me out of the car "nothing bad's going to happen."

I see a few couples staring at us and whispering to each other and I start to feel really nervous."

"Don't worry" Edward said "there just saying how nice it is to finely have a gay couple in forks."

"Really," I say cynically

"No," but this Prom is going to be so much nicer if you just believe everything I tell you."

I laugh "Ok, well I think this gay couple is lovely to," I turn to the whispering couple and wave at them in greeting. "You're right Edward this is much nicer."

Seemingly out of nowhere Edwards parents appear, "you boys look so lovely," says Edwards mum – Esme.

"Here" Edward says chucking the keys to his dad – Carlisle

"You boys have fun tonight but don't get into too much trouble." Carlisle says and then they leave.

"You're family is weird." I say. Edward just chuckles.

We enter the school hall, which is buzzing with students chatting and loud dance music, but like a wave the chatter stops as they all turn to gape at us. Eventually the music stops as the song ends and the DJ – Erik - is still staring.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I say

Edward mouths 'three, two, one.'

And suddenly someone starts clapping and then another and another until the whole school is clapping.

Edward laughs "They're are happy you finally decided to come out." He explains "They were just a bit shocked about me."

"What they all knew I was gay?"

"I guess so."

Erik starts the music back up, the clapping stops and everyone starts dancing again.

"Can I have this dance?"

"Off course Edward but later, after all this excitement I'm gaging for a cigarette's. Let's have a quiet fag together in our smoking spot."

A/N Btw, if anyone cares I couldn't think how to/ couldn't be bothered to link chapters four a five with a plot line – any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I wasn't actually going to write anymore for this story but seeing as I got a follower I thought why not?

Chapter Sic

Edward and I are just lighting up at our regular smoking spot when Emmet shows up.

"Hey." he says waving a hand but hesitates to come any closer until Edward holds out his pack of cigarettes. Emmet takes one but twirls it through his fingers instead of lighting it.

"So," he begins after a few moments, "when did you two start going out then?"

"Well," Edward started, taking a drag on his fag, "it all started when we I came out to mike about five weeks ago."

"I'm gay too." I said to Mike. He just stared at me slightly confused.

"I come from a place where being gay isn't acceptable and it took me a long time to accept myself." I took a drag on the cigarette letting the nicotine numb my thirst for human blood[Ben Vasse1] , "So if you ever need to talk to someone, about being gay, you can always come to me."

"Edward, please just leave me alone." Mike asked again, so I left.

I was so annoyed when I told him we shouldn't be friends, I thought I had lost him forever.

Its three days before Mike finally came to me. His thoughts seemed slightly depressed but when he cut into the queue in front of me I couldn't help but smile. He grabbed an apple and murmured "wanna go for a smoke?"

"Sure." I said.

As we wait in line we don't talk. Mike paid for his apple and we made our way silently out of the cafeteria. As soon as were outside Mike began his questions.

"So, how long have you known you were gay?"

"For a while now." I had to be vague.

"Ok, have you told your parents? What do they think?"

"Oh well I haven't told my parents but they're not the kind of people who care about sexuality."

Mike asked the question that's been going through his mind ever since he entered the cafeteria. "Why did you say we shouldn't be friends the other day when you figured out my secret? I would have understood if you were straight but..."

"I don't know if you've heard but I'm not really one for making friends so when I figured out you were gay I just didn't want anything to happen between us. I didn't want you to get hurt, especially since your still trying to accept your sexuality."

"Really?"

No the real reason is that I find you irresistible - The first time I saw you I wanted to just walk up to him an hug him and kiss him and drag him into the woods and... - and I'm afraid I might end up killing you, "Yes."

"So why did you change your mind and come back after me?"

Because I'm not strong enough to resist you. "When I saw how angry you were about me saying we shouldn't be friends I knew I had made a mistake. I couldn't let you think that I didn't want to be friends because you're gay - there's already enough homophobia in the world - and I want you to know you can count on me for anything.

"Ok I think that's enough deep conversation for one day." Mike said with a smile and passes me one of the two cigarettes he'd just finished rolling.

About a week later I'm standing in the queue when Mike cut in front of me again. "Hey Edward." he said, "A bunch of us are planning to go to the beach this Saturday. I was just wondering if you wanted to come. You could get to know my other friends and it would be a nice change of scenery from the smoking spot."

"Which beach?" I asked

"La Push, on the reservation."

"I'm sorry but I have plans with my family this weekend. Perhaps next time."

We continued to spend most of our lunch period together weather standing in line or in the woods smoking. Although I always ate lunch with my siblings and Mike with his friends.

On Friday evening Mike invited me over. "Hey I was just wondering if you could help me with the maths assignment?"

"Sure we can do it together."

"Cool meet me in the car park after school. Well go back to mine."

Saturday came and Alice asks me to go hunting with her - what she really wants is to know what's going on, between me and Mike.

"Every lunch period you walk into the woods with this guy. Don't tell me there's nothing going on."

"If there was you would have seen it Alice. You know the nicotine helps me with my cravings. It just nice to have someone to smoke with. We're just friends."

"If you say so Edward." she replies sounding unconvinced.

We spent a couple hours following trails and scents until we come across a herd of dear, Alice went for the buck and I took one of the doe. I still need a cigarette after to contain the blood lust – animal blood just doesn't compare to human blood.

It was about four in the afternoon when Alice had the vision and my heart clenched as I stole the images from her mind.

_"Hey. Mike. We're going for a hike down to the rock pools. You wanna come?" Eric shouted to Mike, who was sitting on a surfboard a little way out to sea._

_"Nah, I'm gonna see if I can catch a few more waves before we head back, see ya later."_

_I saw Mike paddle out to sea but a storm is moving in and the waves have become dangerously high. Mike dived under the first wave. He turned the board around as the next wave approaches. He cached the wave and pushed himself to his feet but the wave was too big for a novice and in the blink of an eye the board flipped smashing into Mikes face and they both toppled into the water._

_Mike resurfaced clutching to the board, but the current was dragging him away from the beach and towards the cliffs._

_An ear cracking rumble of thunder filled the air and the ever present clouds start to spill their contents._

I broke out of Alice's thoughts and headed for La Push moving as fast as I can. Screw the treaty.

I crossed the border into the reservation just as a crack of thunder emanated from the clouds above sea. The rain drenches me almost instantly

I quickly reach the sea and dive into the waves just as a bolt of lightning hits the surface. I can feel I tiny current at my fingertips. If the bolts come any closer Mike won't survive.

As got closer I could here Mike's thoughts _air air air _he had untied the bored strap from around his ankle in an attempt to swim away but without the extra buoyancy the waves and the current had pulled him under water.

I reached him in a matter of seconds and I pulled him above the waves. He took huge gulps of air before settling his eyes on me. He was too scared to be confused as to how I got here.

Light flashed across my vision and I felt the current in my fingers again – much stronger this time. Mike yelped in pain. The bolts were getting closer. I had to get Mike back to the beach. But I could already feel the charge building in the cloud, about to let go any second.

I decided then that keeping my secret isn't worth Mike's life. I through him onto my back and set off towards the beach at superhuman speed. I leaped out of the water and landed on the pebbles just at the sky seamed to split and lighting started smashing into the sea.

Mike looked about him. He looked at me with a confused expression. He looked about him again.

"Edward, what just happened?"

"I just saved you." I said with a blank face.

"But I was...and you weren't even...how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I..." I began to reply but then the most wonderful, intoxicating smell filled the air, better than anything I've ever smelt before. And I noticed a dribble of red just under Mike's nose. From where the surfboard had hit him in the face.

I heard a low growl escape from my throat as I crouched down into a pouncing position.

I could here Mike's thoughts swimming with confusion. I instantly crushed my hand over my mouth and nose to block the smell and sprinted off as fast as humanly possible. I reached the edge of the Forrest and accelerated to full speed.

Once home I got through five cigarettes before I calm my blood lust enough to think clearly.

I went to Carlisle's study. I'm wasn't surprised to find Alice waiting with him, it's hard to do anything in our house without Alice knowing.

I looked at her _I haven't told him anything. _She's was waiting for me to explain.

I took a deep breath. I explained to Carlisle how I broke the treaty to save Mike's life. I explained the effect Mike's blood had on me - I've never been as strong at resisting human blood as the rest of the family but I've never wanted something so badly as Mike's blood before. And I explained how, in order to save his life, I had to reveal my superhuman speed.

Carlisle placed a hand in my shoulder and said "Don't worry Edward, everything's going to be alright." Alice didn't look too convinced

The next day Carlisle and I meet with Billy Black to explain the situation and to apologise for the brake in treaty. He allowed for the brake in treaty, but only that one time, seeing as I saved Mikes life and that I confessed to the brake in the treaty again.

Afterwards I visit Mike. I don't exactly know what I'm going to say or how I'm going to explain my actions without scaring him away or worse getting him killed but I knock on the door to his house anyway.

"I need to talk to you. I said as his beautiful face greats me in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Are you going to light that thing?" Edward askes Emmet.

"Oh yeah," he putts the cigarette to his lips, "Can I borrow your lighter Ed?"

"Don't call me Ed" Edward says passing the lighter the Emmet

"Ok ok," calm down. Emmet lights his cigarette and takes a drag. He coughs as he passes the lighter back to Edward.

"These are going to be the death of you Edward." Emmet chuckles.

Edward looks at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Oh don't worry babe, you're gonna turn me long before these kill me." I say but immediately regret it as Edwards features twist into a pained expression.

"Anyway back to the story."

I opened my door to see a very nervous looking Edward.

"Hi," I said.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about yesterday."

"Oh yes, cone in." I guide him to the sofa in the living room, "do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Before you say anything, I never got to say thank you for yesterday. You know for saving my life and everything."

"Oh, you're welcome." finally his serious face brakes into a smile.

"So you wanted to talk to me about yesterday?"

"Oh right I was just coming to see if you were ok. And to say sorry for running off yesterday."

"No problem." I say. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure."

I spoke to my best friend Jacob Black last night about some of what happened at the beach.

_"__Today at the beach Jessica asked 'did you invite Edward?'" I told Jacob, "I think Jessica has a crush on him, and I explained that 'Edward couldn't come he had a family thing.' and one of the reservation kids said that 'The Cullens don't come here,' but the Cullens have only been in Forks for a couple weeks so why was this kid so prejudice against them."_

So after lunch with Edward I went to visit him on the reservation, he said he had something to show me.

As I drove up Jacob's driveway I could see Jacob pulling on his hiking boots.

"Going somewhere?" I ask as I get out of my car.

"Yes, we're going to visit the ancient tribe's caves."

"Oh cool, but I went to the caves in the fifth grade on a field trip and they weren't all that exiting."

"You went to the tourist part. I'm going to take you to see the cave paintings."

"Is that what you wanted to show me?"

"Come on, you can drive us to the entrance." he said climbing into the front passenger seat.

It was barely a five minuet drive, when Jake asked me to park at the tree front of the forest. We made our way into the trees and after a short walk came to a cluster of rocks which Jake clamed was the entrance to the real tribe caves.

Jake pointed out a few shapes scratched into the stone. The looked like wolves and they were all facing a gap in the rock cluster.

Jake pulled a torch from his trouser pocket and shone it into the gap to reveal a harsh decent into a caverns space.

"Come on," he said stepping through the gap. I was wondering what was so important about these cave paintings that Jake had to show me them. He said that they were relevant to Edward but what relevance would ancient paintings have to him?

I follow after Jake, the cave isn't that big but the paintings are amazing, every colour of the rainbow. And in amazing detail.

I pull out my phone and use the torch application. I look around until I spot something familiar. A pair of eyes. Golden yellow, the same colour Edwards were the first day I met him.

Jake pulls my attention away "This is the story of my tribe he says. But we'll just skip to this." he says. He shines his light on a group of seven figures. Surrounded by a group of wolves

"My tribe's supposed to descend from wolves you know." he rubs his hand over the painting. "My great grandfather painted this. The wolves have been said to protect our tribe from the 'cold ones' ever since our tribe was attacked by a 'cold one' over one thousand years ago. He had the strength and speed of fifty men. This painting depicts a group of these 'cold ones' who came to live in folks when my grandfather was alive but they were different they had yellow eyes." he points to the painting I had found, "These 'cold ones' didn't attack humans like the others so my grandfather made a treaty with them, the tribe agreed to protect their secret from the pale faces, that's you, as long as they didn't trespass on our land."

I stand shocked for a moment. "I suppose you shouldn't be telling me this, seeing as I'm a pale face."

"It's just a story if you ask me." Jake replies.

"So are you telling me the tribe believes the Cullens to be 'cold ones.'" I ask pointing the painting of the seven figures.

"The very same that my grandfather made the treaty with all those years ago"

That night I finally figured it out. Edwards speed when he saved me from the sea. Edwards yellow eyes. Edward's refusal to come to the beach only after I told him which one it was. Edwards freezing skin and Jake's reference to the 'cold ones'. Edward is one of the cold ones that Jake talked about.

I spent hours researching the 'cold ones' on the web when a word popped up. Vampire. And I remembered Edward's reaction to when my nose started to bleed. Edward is a vampire. No that's just not possible.

On Monday I didn't bother going to the cafeteria for lunch but instead made my way to the smoking spot. I had a smoke, whilst waiting for Edward, to try and calm my nerves.

He arrived after a few minutes all smiles and yellow eyes.

"Hey Mike, not hungry today?"

"Are you a vampire?" I blurted out.

I knew it was true when his features drew into a blank emotionless face.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just something I ask all my friends."

"Really?"

"Well, all my seventeen year old friends who are depicted as vampires in fifty year old tribe cave paintings."

"Naturally. I suppose my actions at the beach didn't help my guise either."

"So you're admiring it?"

"If you think I'm a vampire why are you out here alone with me?"

"Huh?"

"You do know what we eat right?"

"If you wanted to eat me then I recon you would have done it a long time ago."

"Are you not scared of me?"

"Who could be scared of someone with a face like yours?" I chuckled.

I think I saw a hint of a smile across his lips.

He sighed, "I need to go talk to my father."

"Don't you want to stay for a fag?"

He pulled a cigarette out of his crumpled packet and put it to his lips.

"What kind of vampire smokes anyway?"

"One with a drinking problem" he chuckles. I didn't get it.

The next day at school Edwards was a no show and so were the rest of the family. And I thought I'd scared them off.

But in the evening I was sitting at my desk doing maths homework when Edward appears.

"I came through the window." he explained.

"Where were you today?"

"Oh, I was at home talking with my family. You see, I have a bit of a problem." I take his hand and guide him to my bed so that were both perching on the edge.

"Perhaps I could help."

"Well, this guy at school figured out that I'm a vampire and that has never happened before so my family and I were discussing whether we should move again but I really like this guy and I want to stay in forks. What should I do Mike."

"Well does this guy like you too? Maybe you should ask him. And if you're very nice he might promise to keep your secret so that your family can stay in forks."

A huge smile spreads across his face, "Mike, will you go out with me?"

"Ok, but only so that your family doesn't have to move again."

Edward plants his lips on mine but moves away too quickly.

I tried to kiss him back but he stopped me by pressing a hand to my chest.

"You smell a bit to tasty." he explained.

I laughed.

"Wait a minute I don't remember discussing you revealing your secret to Mike." Emmet says to Edward.

"You were hunting with Rose and Jasper at the time."

"Oh, you never told me you were gay." Emmett's eyes look so sad when he says this.

"It never came up." Edward shrugged but then his features twist into a frown.

"What?" I say. Edward told me about his mind reading abilities soon after we started going out.

"Nothing." Edward said "Can you go back to the dance, I need to talk to Emmet privately."

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit."


End file.
